With You
by Double Winks and a Pistol
Summary: After Team No Name gets a sudden strange twist, Nakajou has to put up with the consequences. May continue, rating may change.


It was strange when they just gave us the disk but now match, but it was even stranger when we haven't been given a match for a couple of weeks; but on the day I finally got a letter telling the place of our next match, I was in shock.

"_Here you are!" Saitou spoke, happily giving both me and Mashiba a small piece of paper. We stayed silent as we read what was on the paper. "It's my home address!" He said, in not what you would call an inside voice. "You know, just for if you guys ever want to come over and hang out… maybe play video games or something…" I smirked._

"_Well sorry then, I don't think I'll be needing this." A sad expression made his way on his face; I only chuckled. _

That exact same address was on the current letter resting in my hand. "Shit!" I hissed, quickly snatching up my phone.

As soon as I was outside the door I began running, I went through my contacts and chose the familiar name then pressed the phone up to my ear. After a few rings a familiar, annoying, voice answered.

"Hello, Nakajou-san?"

"Saitou, take our disk and go hide somewhere, and don't leave!" Saitou didn't say anything.

"For what?" I sighed.

"There's no time to explain just do it!" A strange noise came from the other.

"Um… okay then bye."

"Oh and Saitou."

"Yeah?"

"Take the gun with you." I could have sworn I heard him gulp but wasn't sure since I ended the gun right after that sentence. I then went to another contact and once again placed the mobile device to my ear.

"Mashiba, those low life's are having the next match at Saitou's house; you still remember where he stays?"

…

I had done what Nakajou-san had ordered me to do by hiding in the closets along with the disk and gun, but I was confused as ever and now, hungry.

'Just leaving for a second wouldn't hurt right?' I opened the door slightly and looked out only to see the normal interior of my small apartment.

'Hmm, nothing's there, was Nakajou-san just playing a prank on me?' He didn't seem like the type to do that, but he can be full of surprises, I mean, I've learned that he's 22.

I got over to my cabinet and brought out a few snacks then began digging in. That's when it happened, the next thing I knew there was a sharp pain at the back of my head and I began to fall with darkness overtaking me. I didn't know what was going on, I opened my eyes but my vision was blurry. I felt more jolting pain in my back and could hear the sound of muffled obnoxious laughter. There was a loud bang and it sounded as if someone screamed my name, then there were more thumping noises, I didn't know what was happening so I just closed my eyes.

…

"U-Uh…. Ah.."

"You're finally up?" Saitou blinked and looked around. Nakajou and Toki were standing in front of him. He was lying on the couch.

"W-what happened?"

"Low life's decided to make the next match at your own home." Toki spoke, leaning back against the wall.

"What about you, I told you to wait and hide somewhere." Nakajou snapped, glaring down at him. Saitou looked down and twiddled his thumbs.

"Well I got hungry…" Nakajou sighed.

"Well I'm going home now." Mashiba spoke, getting up from the wall. Nakajou nodded. "Oh, and Saitou, you better watch your back, who knows if these people will come back for more." He spoke, pointing towards the unconscious other team who were leaning up against one another.

"Ah, what do you mean, I mean, it's game over, we won right? They can't get the money now." Toki grinned.

"So, humans are selfish, they'll come attack for anything, just for the hell of it even." Saitou gulped. Nakajou sighed and began following Toki out the door.

"See you, Saitou." Nakajou called out. Saitou blinked and quickly looked between the two of them.

"W-Wait!" He yelled. "I don't want to stay here by myself! What if they really do come back again?" Nakajou glared at Toki who merely shrugged uncaringly.

"You'll be fine." Nakajou spoke.

"N-No, please!" Saitou grabbed Nakajou's hand, "Please you two? Stay here with me or something." Toki shook his head.

"I have work to do at home, go with Nakajou, he seems like the type of character who just sits around smoking cigarettes and drinking beer all day anyway." Nakajou glared at him. Saitou moved closer to the 22 year old.

"Please, please, please? I'll be good! Can I just stay with you for a little while?" Nakajou sighed and began to rub his temples.

"Fine… But because of this, you're not aloud to call or message me for a month, unless I say you can." Saitou gasped but cheered afterwards.

"Thanks, Nakajou-san!" Toki grinned in amusement at the two before walking out the door.

"Ah, this place is messy!" Saitou spoke taking in his unfamiliar surroundings.

"Shut up brat, and stay over there, this isn't a sleepover." Saitou pouted but walked over to the small black bed where Nakajou pointed and sat down.

Nakajou walked out of the room for a second but came back afterwards carrying a large futon, he threw it on the floor and sighed then took out his cigarette pack.

"Here, this is where you're staying, now get off my bed." Saitou pouted once again, but again, did as was told.

The two sat there in silence, the only sound flowing in the room was of Nakajou's breathing as he inhaled and exhaled the addictive smoke of a cigarette.

"You know, smoking is bad for you, you should quit." Saitou spoke, looking up at him. Nakajou glared.

"It's none of your business what I do." He snapped, inhaling once more. Saitou sighed and looked down at the ground.

He jumped once the door opened, revealing a girl with light blonde hair; she blinked in confusion.

"Who's that?" She asked, looking straight at Saitou. Nakajou sighed.

"That's Saitou, he's staying here for a while." She blinked, "His house got burnt down." She stared at Saitou for a little longer before forgetting about the boy and walking over to the coffee table that stood in front of Saitou; she bent down, Saitou quickly looked away. Nakajou grinned once he saw that.

"I'm going out with some of my friends, I'll be back soon." She spoke walking out of the room once more. The two stayed silent and stared into the air of the room.

"Ah!" Saitou screamed out, he quickly began digging in his pockets and brought out his phone, he held down a button then placed the device up to his ear. Nakajou watched him with a confused expression before he heard a slight muffled noise come from the other line. "Hey, Toki-san guess what, Nakajou-san has a girlfriend!" Nakajou stiffened a little, "Yeah I know, isn't it shocking?"

Everything blurred as Nakajou shot up from his place on the bed and quickly grabbed Saitou's phone out of his hand while yelling 'Shut up brat!' then immediately disconnecting the call.

"Hey, why'd you do that?"

"Didn't I tell you to stay quiet?" Nakajou snapped, giving him a light whack on the head.

"Ow! But it's amazing news, I had to tell someone!"

"Well first off, it's none of your business what goes on in my life, secondly, that was my sister!" Saitou blinked.

"Oh…" He smiled once again, "But it's still surprising, who knew you had a sister!" Nakajou sighed once again.

"Why is it so surprising to you? It's not like you know anything about me…" Saitou looked a little sad but smiled once again.

"Well even though that's true, I'm learning things about you, like you're 22 years old!" Nakajou slapped his own forehead and looked down.

"Why is that still so surprising to you?" Saitou shrugged and laughed.

"I guess just because It makes me feel closer to you, even if it isn't much." Nakajou grew quiet, not exactly knowing what to say about that.

"Well… whatever, we better get to sleep." Saitou nodded and laid down onto his futon. Nakajou got under his covers and closed his eyes, just about to fall into a deep sleep.

"Nakajou-san… can I have some blankets, and a pillow?" Naka groaned and rolled over; what had he got himself into?

**(1) - I know that the girl in Nakajou's house probably isn't his sister but to be honest, I really don't care.**

**(2) - Also I'm not sure if Nakajou is actually 22, it said he was in the anime but I think in the Manga it said he was 24 So… I was going to go with 23 just to be in between but… yeah. **


End file.
